Postavy.cz
thumb|400px|link=http://www.postavy.cz/svet/star-warsPostavy.cz ''' je web zaměřený na informace o postavách filmových, seriálových, knižních, komiksových atd. Představení Proč jsou ''POSTAVY.CZ'' tak jedinečné? Člověk dnes často čte, že je něco jedinečné, největší, nejlepší atd., ale většinou to není pravda, následující článek se vás pokusí přesvědčit, že postavy.cz takové jsou, a nebo ještě lépe, mohou být … jednou. Hlavními přednostmi jsou přátelská a pracovitá komunita pár set lidí s poměrně různorodými zájmy, kteří se ale, a to je hlavní, snášejí na jednom místě. Fandíte tvrďáckému dystopickému Warhammeru , posloucháte metal, máte přečteného Pána prstenů do nejmenších podrobností, nebo dáváte přednost Assassin's Creed , Harrymu Potterovi, nebo dokonce MLP: FiM , Pokémonům a anime/manze (a to včetně těch, o kterých v ČR slyšelo tak 5 lidí?), jestli je odpověď alespoň 1x kladná, tak jsou POSTAVY.CZ místem právě pro vás a jestli ne, tak taky! Stačí přijít, nasbírat nějaké kredity, prokázat tak, že na to máte (nevěřili byste, kolik lidí neumí napsat kloudnou větu ani s pomocí Wordu) a začít přidávat vlastní postavy, co já vím třeba z Egyptské mytologie , případně se již existujícího světa ujmout a vytvořit z něj spolu s ostatními fandy plnohodnotnou wiki, databázi, fórum, novinkový server… . Co je na tom světoborného, řeknete, tohle můžu na kdejakém blogu, nebo dnes i facebooku taky a bez sbírání nějakých kreditů… . Ale jak všichni víme, jen opravdové minimum blogů, nebo FB stránek to dotáhlo k nějaké trvalé slávě, či mají nějakou informační hodnotu (i když se rád občas tvrdí opak) - po takovém půl roce marného snažení, to většinou začne docházet i těm opravdu vytrvalým. Ne ne, když to člověk v současnosti s fanouškovstvím myslí vážně a nechce se spokojit jen s obecnou službou pro všechny, vždy nakonec skončí u vlastní stránky a začne řešit úplně jiné věci než by chtěl, jako kupování domény, nastavování webhostingu nebo dokonce serveru a pokud nechce pouhý novinkový portál, zřejmě i kódování. Vím to, byl jsem tam a věřte mi, pokud už nemáte nějaké zkušenosti, trvá to měsíce - roky a tou dobou už vás technicky zdatnější kolegové předběhli, nebo prostě ztratíte chuť. A ani když chcete přispět jen svou trochou např. na cz wikipedii , není situace o moc lepší. Vaši práci může kdokoliv kdo přijde přepsat, případně je bez nejmenšího vysvětlení nekompromisně odmítnuta nebo později smazána jako nepodstatná informace (to se skutečně děje) a vy nedostanete vůbec žádnou zpětnou vazbu, nemáte se jak zlepšit a koneckonců vlastně ani nikdo neví, že jste něco udělali… . Postavy se snaží jít střední cestou. Jako obyčejný fanda se nebudete muset starat o technickou stránku věci, dostanete hned od začátku důležité rady a pomoc, jako korekturu textů atd. I opravdovou popularitu, pokud se budete vážně snažit, ale hlavně budete moci přestat/zapojit se, když budete chtít (zkuste si týden nedělat nic na obyčejné stránce a dopadnete, jako 99 % ostatních, tedy špatně :-). Bohužel i u nás se občas stává, že někdo přijde, pár dní hekticky cosi tvoří a pak všechno vzdá a zmizí, protože si z něj internet nesedl na pozadí a nepřihnal se odnikud nával pravidelných čtenářů a diskutujících co každý jeho komentář "lajkujou". Vždy to chce prostě trpělivost a čas. Ale hlavně nikdo vás do ničeho nebude nutit, můžete si jako hodně lidí pouze číst, nebo nezávazně klábosit, i tak se jde leccos dozvědět. A to není jen fráze. Občas si myslím, že jsem viděl už vážně všechno, přesto mě vždycky nějaký nový seriál nebo video dokáže překvapit. Vize a směr Druhou hlavní předností Postav , která (když se v ČR podíváte na stránky od "obyčejných" lidí) není vůbec ale vůbec běžná, je snaha zlepšovat web hlavně po technické stránce a neustále přidávat nové a nové smysluplné funkce, které uživatelé navrhují. Většinou jde o drobnosti jako vylepšení pošty, jindy o překopání celého vnitřku a přidání celých sekcí obrázků, videí, vlastního wiki systému pro úpravu textů atd. . Jiné servery z pohodlnosti odstraňují už i vlastní komentáře - no my se snažíme vylepšovat od rána do večera a vyjít tak uživatelům vstříc. Právě důraz na technické řešení věci nás podle mého odlišuje od těch doslova pár ostatních projektů v ČR s podobným zaměřením, které propojují fanstránky např. jen pomocí společných novinek. My chceme jít přeci jen dál a jednou nabídnout - po vzoru světových jedniček - takové věci jako fungující automatická doporučení postav, seriálů, her, knih, které by se vám mohly líbit, atd., atd. To je skvělé, ale jak to, že jsem už o vás neslyšel/a? Kde je háček? Háčků je plný kufr, naštěstí o většině víme. Začněme třeba slabou propagací. Ačkoli má stránka dobré SEO a linkbuilding, nikdy nebyla nijak propagována, vždycky jsem chtěl dodělat ještě to a pak ještě támhleto... . Lidé tak na ní narazí většinou úplně náhodou díky vyhledávačům, to se právě teď snažíme změnit. Příliv mladých uživatelů, kteří ještě nikde nezakotvili jako ti starší, nám v poslední době také dělá menší problémy. Některých je totiž všude plno a občas si pletou svůj profil (který může fungovat jako blog/FB zeď) a serióznější fan/wiki část webu a přidělávají nám tak práci. A protože se každý nový problém snažíme řešit i nějak systémově, došlo na programování různých banů a bloků pro spammery/notorické kopírovače, což ovšem zpomaluje vývoj mnohem potřebnějších částí stránek (programovat mohu zatím pouze ve volném čase). Dalším zádrhelem bylo, že až donedávna byl web i přes svou tříletou historii a spoustu informací a obětavých uživatelů tak nějak roztříštěný, byla to relativně malá databáze s pouze ručně přidanými údaji, wiki bez wiki systému, chyběly novinky a úprava uživatelský profilů a mnoho dalších drobností. Teď to do sebe začíná konečně tak nějak všechno zapadat a i když zbývá ještě strašné množství práce, např. na dotažení samotného automatického správcovství světů (zatím rozděluji funkce víceméně podle zásluh osobně), máme konečně zkušeností podepřenou představu o tom, jak by jednou měly postavy.cz vypadat. A protože nejsou žádná "rychlokvaška", mohu s klidným svědomím slíbit, že tu budeme i za dalších 5 - 10 let a většina dobré práce našich uživatelů také. A nakonec trocha té statistiky Postav: '''18.500+ Ručně zkontrolovaných popisů: 7.900+ Návštěvnost: 3.500/'''den a roste Uživatelů: '''3.700+ Uživatelských hodnocení: 270.000+ Komentářů: 260.000+ Www.postavy.cz prostě kromě zajímavých informací nabízejí i možnost potkat lidi s podobným vkusem. Ale víte co - nejlepší bude, když přijdete, přihlásíte se a všechno uvidíte na vlastní oči. Zabere to jen chvilku. Zdroje *Převzato z: Postavy.cz Autor článku: Razer. Datum vydání článku: 25.11.2011 Kategorie:Fanouškovské projekty